The present invention relates to converter circuits and, more particularly, to a circuit for producing an output voltage that is representative of an applied current input
There are a myriad of uses for a current to voltage conversion circuit wherein an output voltage is produced that has a known relationship to a current input signal. For example, a digital to analog converter (DAC) may be realized utilizing such a conversion circuit. Thus, a digital input code consisting of a plurality of discrete current inputs can be converted into a representative analog output voltage.
Such a conversion circuit requires an accurate current mirror in conjunction with other circuitry for accurately converting the applied current input into the output voltage. Hence, a need exists for a current to voltage integrated conversion circuit including a precision current mirror in conjunction with feedback circuitry for producing an output voltage having a known relationship to an applied current input signal.